The Last Thing You See
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: This is about the world after a major demon war that reveals the supernatural to humans. Follows the story of a succubus demon named Grace and her life as a hired assassin. ** Rated M for lemons because the main character is a succubus. Duh.
1. Prologue

**The Last Thing You See**

**I went to visit my friend Tony in West Virginia and we were bored, so we decided to mix our messed up brains together and write a story. This is what we came up with. Ta-da! Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

****The world has changed.

It is no longer this comfortable world where humans can do normal people things. It's not safe. It's not happy. It's horrible, dangerous, hell. Now, you may ask, how did it get to be this way? What happened? Well, have I got a story to tell you.

Back in the year 1861, a significant event sent the United States into turmoil. It split because of different opinions of an issue. States seceded from the Union, and so was born the Confederate States of America. The Yankees and Rebels fought and fought against each other, neither side really getting anywhere. While the human world was split apart, they thought the cause was slavery. But no. It was much, much more.

The president of the United States of the time, as you may know, was Abraham Lincoln. He led the great Union against the Confederacy, blah, blah, blah. But Honest Abe wasn't so honest about everything.

He was really a demon, who had the idea that humans were more than just food. He wanted them to live in peace, free from demon interference. A sympathizer. Not one demon could stand to talk to the man, always talking about the equality of humans. He could not accept the idea that demons were greater beings. So he decided to take charge.

Becoming the president of the United States was truly a way to do so.

As president, he appealed to most people. A hard background man, becoming great and overcoming this and that. He spoke of equality of all man, blacks and whites. What he really spoke of were humans and demons. The reason he didn't speak the truth is that us demons wanted to stay secret. Humans were known for rebelling against a greater species and succeeding one way or another. We chose to not start a problem and just kill as needed instead of for fun and thrills. But old Lincoln decided it was time to make the demons of the world see as he did.

Another man, a demon, decided that Lincoln needed to be put in his place as a lesser demon. Lincoln was only a generic demon. Something called a Lunar. They drew their power from the moon and could do simple things with said power. This other man, was Jefferson Davis. He wanted to stand against Lincoln, but in order to do so, he needed man power. So he waited for the right time, socializing with the Southerners, putting out words that convinced the states that succession was the way to go about keeping their precious slaves. It worked. He had a large amount of humans and demons alike thinking as he did. So when the time came, and the seceded states needed a leader, they all remembered Jefferson Davis.

And boom! The army of the Confederate States of America became the army Davis so desperately needed.

Lincoln heard word of Davis and immediately called for the army of the United States to be ready. And in July, 1861, the wars began. The humans called it the Civil War, a fight over slavery. The demons saw it as the Awakening War, a fight for dominance in the world.

A charade as large scale as the Civil War could only be held for so long. The humans really didn't participate too much. Humans fought against humans, demons against demons. The most famous battles were fought between the Army of the Potomac and the Army of Northern Virginia. General Lee, commanding the Army of Northern Virginia, was a demon leading legions of demons. Every single soldier in that army was a demon. The mistake that Lincoln made was trying to make a large enough army of demons to take on that one. Most demons sided with Davis, believing that demons were gods above men, so that made it difficult to form a large army. He managed somehow, although not all of the Army of the Potomac was demons. The human brigades, Davis tried to keep away from battle, but it didn't always work. Eventually the humans needed an end in the war. The Civil War officially ended in July, 1865. The Awakening War continued on, privately and in a matter not involving guns and large confrontations.

Over the years, humans would sometimes notice things and credit it to the coming of the end of the world. Every time a panic epidemic showed up, the fighting would quiet. But it always picked up after the supposed date passed. The last one was of the world ending in 2012. The Mayan calendar stopped there. Humans are so simple minded, it's ridiculous. That one turned out to be true, to a point. It was the end of the world-as they knew it.

December of 2012, the Awakening War got out of hand, and the world of demons was revealed. It is not known how exactly or when in December it happened. But all anyone knows, is that it made life a lot harder than it used to be.

For humans, at least.


	2. Chapter 1: Assignment

I bobbed my head to the bass drum of a song from my favorite rock band. I had been waiting for hours and had soon realized that bringing my iPod was the best decision I had made. The loud guitar blared in my ears. The place looked like a doctor's office, or what one used to look like.

"_Grace._"

_ What the hell? _I thought.

"_Grace!_"

I opened my eyes to find a tall man in a black suede suit standing with his arms crossed in front of me. He had red eyes and skin. A Hell Fire demon. Disgusting looking things. He didn't look too happy.

I pulled on of my ear buds out. "What? And I would appreciate if you would keep out of my mind. I don't need your voice in there."

"I have been trying to get your attention." His voice was scratchy with the usual demonic undertone. "You need to get your act together and your ass in my office. Now."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, turning my music down a bit, leaving the one ear bud in, and followed him into his office. There were two leather couches in front of an oak desk. It looked pretty solid.

_I wonder if I could break it._

I sat on the arm of one of the chairs and slouched down into it, treating it like a bed. My head rested on one arm, my legs dangling over the other. I pulled my iPod up to change the song. I needed something heavier.

He walked past me, pulling my iPod out of my hands and threw it onto his desk. He also knocked my legs off the arm of the chair.

"Sit up straight. This is important," he said.

"Never said it wasn't." I put my legs back on the arm.

He growled deep in his chest.

"Calm down, Sunny-Boy. You got my undevided attention," I said.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Look. You have your first job."

"Lay it on me." I played with the edge of my dress. The leather used to be as nice as the leather of the chair I was sitting on, but years of fighting tends to wear things down.

"There's someone going around defending humans, and we want to put a stop to it."

I looked up at him, serious. "What the hell has this world come to? Is he demon?"

"Unfortunately. We have sent three men after him already, and none have returned."

"And these men, they were experienced?"

"Of course."

I looked at him dubiously. "So you decide to send someone who has never killed professionally after the demon who has killed your trained men?"

"You may not have killed professionally, but you have quite the reputation, kid."

I growled. "Don't call me kid. I'm old enough to be your grandma, Lucifer."

"How about you call me by my actual name for once? Have some respect."

"Aw, but that's no fun." I rolled my eyes another time. "Where do you want me to go?"

He stood up and grabbed a manilla folder out of one of the filing cabinets. He ruffled through the papers. "He was last seen at the White House."

"Why is he there? It's in ruins."

"We don't know."

"Well, what does this dumbass look like?"

"We have a picture of him." He placed a photo in front of me. It showed the ruined white house and a man facing away from the camera.

"Where is he?" I asked.

He pointed to the man facing away.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is all you have? I thought you were supposed to be good at this shit."

"We are. He has obviously been through something similar before and knows how to avoid intelligence officers."

"No, you guys are just horrible. Do you have anything good on anyone?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He walked over to another filing cabinet and pulled out another folder, throwing it in my lap. I opened it up and I found myself staring back at me. Pictures and documents, all involving my past, were in that folder. Every major kill I had made, every major place I had been. Everything about me was there. I glared up at him and threw the folder on the ground.

"Watch yourself," I said.

He picked up the folder, placing it back in the cabinet. "Will you accept this job?"

I looked down at the picture. "If I can keep this with me."

"Of course. You may have anything you require." He looked me up and down. "A new outfit would be first on my list if I were you."

I looked down at myself. A leather dress. Long sleeves, tight until it reached my hips, where it flowed out, low neck line, showing off every curve of my body. It was very easy to move in. My boots where to my shins, laced tight. They were reliable hiking boots.

"And getting rid of the makeup would be helpful," he also said.

My face. It appeared that I wore dark eyeliner, black eyeshadow that sparkled a bit in the light, red lipstick, and mascara.

I narrowed my beautiful green eyes. "That's how I look. It's not makeup. It's something that comes with being a succubus."

He backed away a step.

I smirked, twirling my black hair. "What? Didn't know that?" I stood up. "Afraid?"

"I do not believe you would harm me, seing as you probably aren't attracted to me in any way. And yes, I did know that."

I put my hand on my hip. "You're absolutely right. I happen to like people that appear human. Demons like you are just ugly."

He ignored my jab. "What will you do first?"

I looked back at the picture, trying to study every feature of the man available. I noticed a scar on the back of the mans neck. Well, part of a scar, at least. His trench coat hid everything else about him.

"He has a scar on the back of his neck, possibly leading all the way down his back. That's my only lead."

"Then you better get started. He's causing too much trouble."

I didn't like this man. I glared at him, my eyes changed from green to bright purple in an instant. Magnificent wings spread from my back, and I flew through his ceiling, a chunk hitting him in the head. I smelled his blood and I smiled. I rested on a high tree branch, viewing the picture again. I hated people that helped humans more than people like Boss Man back there. It was rediculous.

I figured I would start at the White House and go from there. But I was becoming weak, so I needed to make a pit stop first.

I looked around the streets, looking for someone to my liking. I noticed a human man, about my appeared age and very good looking. I focused on his soul, finding the necessary information. He was single, had no children, and looking for someone.

_Wait...Wonderful! He's just looking for a good time._

I jumped from the tree, retracting my wings, making my eyes green one more. I walked over to the man and smiled up at him.

He smiled back, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you." I pulled him by the shirt into an abandoned apartment building, a place I regularly used. There was a bed and I pushed him onto it, crawling on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You know what I'm doing." I kissed his neck.

He closed his eyes. "I have no money." His voice sounded very light.

"Don't worry about it. I think we both want the same thing." I kissed his lips, which were very kissable, and pulled on his lip with my teeth.

"Sounds good to me." He flipped himself on top of me and I looked up at him innocently. It aroused him, I could feel it. I closed my eyes drinking it in. He kissed me a few times, then lifted my back up to undo the corset-style lacing on the back. After that was untied, he slipped my dress off of me, finding my black lace underwear underneath.

I took his shirt off, revealing his carefully chiseled chest underneath. He looked even better shirtless. I ran my hands over his muscles, drinking in more of his lust. I felt like I was sipping perfectly aged wine. But I wanted to drink the entire bottle. I undid his belt, removing his pants and underwear at the same time.

_Nice size, lover boy, _I thought.

He moved down to my feet, removing my boots as quickly as he could. He moved back up removing my underwear and bra quickly and efficiently. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself closer to him. He kissed me and slipped into me.

We both moaned and I could feel his surprise at my being a virgin. I wasn't actually one, but being a succubus, it made my victims feel as though I was. That didn't cause him to fault though. He continued at a slow, steady pace. I was enjoying myself, as always. I knew it wouldn't last. It never did. I would fall asleep, wake up, and he would be dead next to me. Such is the lonely life of a succubus.

Soon, he quickened the pace, both of us quite close. When we fell over the edge together, I leaned my head back, allowing my eyes to glow purple without him seeing. It was like I had downed the wine bottle.

It happened a few more times that night and I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

I awoke with his arms still around me, as I had expected. I sighed and pushed him off me violently. His body rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. I was standing up, looking for my clothes, when I heard a moan. I turned around quickly, finding the man standing up rubbing his head. My eyes widened in horror.

"What did you do that for?" he said.

I was speechless. This wasn't how it went. He was supposed to be dead.

He noticed my expression. "What's wrong?"

I looked at the floor, shaking my head.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. He rubbed my back. "It's alright."

I stayed there for a moment, then pushed him away. "No! This isn't how it works! You're supposed to be dead!"

He stared at me blankly.

I allowed my eyes to change color and my wings spread out.

He backed up a step, eyes wide, then he smiled.

"What?" I asked, the high pitched demonic undertone that all succubi had.

"You're beautiful." He walked to stand in front of me, like we were having a conversation, and grabbed my hands. "Do you know that?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're not afraid? I'm a demon."

"I see that. But you're a beautiful demon. And you haven't hurt me yet."

I stared at him again for the longest time. He wasn't afraid. He thought I was beautiful. I hadn't killed him. I sniffed the air. He was human, that's for sure. I closed my eyes and put my wings away.

He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him.

_What are you doing? He's human! You hate humans!_

I pushed him away. "No." I grabbed my clothes, quickly putting them on. He just watched me, confused. I phased once more.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're just a lousy human. Last night was supposed to kill you like it does everyone else." I ran out the door, him on my heels, and jumped into the sky.

"I will find you!" he yelled to my back.

_No, you won't. _I thought. I closed my eyes, trying to forget the way he made me feel. I shook my head, focusing on my task. I was fully charged and ready to go. I pulled out the picture and looked at it.

"Okay, Mystery Man. Be ready for me. Because when I find you, you will die at my hands."


End file.
